Pocky
by Nephthys Phoenix
Summary: Short, fluffyish drabble involving everyone's favorite Japanese snack. Rated for light Puzzleshipping.


**Notes:** _I keep changing this one, I can't get it to come out exactly how I want it. Just a silly drabble that could happen at any point during the series, really. Light Puzzleshipping!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own them. Easy enough right?_

"Aibou...what's that in your mouth?"

Yuugi jumped slightly as he suddenly became aware of the presence next to him, looking up from where he had been struggling with a particularly tough math equation to have his eyes land on the ghostly form of his other self.

It seemed he hadn't been the only one bored with advanced trigonometrics.

His eyes crossed as he followed the other's gaze to the sweet morsel dangling from his lips, and he reached up to pull it out, waving it a bit in front of his companion. "What, this? It's pocky, c'mon I know you've seen it before..."

The apparition shook his head solemnly and Yuugi's eyes widened a fracture. "But it's one of Tea's favorite snacks, she always has them at school, I managed to snatch a pack from her today during lunch..."

When the confused expression of his other didn't change, Yuugi bit off the tip of the pocky he had been sucking on, and chewed thoughtfully, he could have sworn...

"Obviously it's food if you're eating it, but..what is it?" the spirit pressed, apparently not satisfied with Yuugi's answer. Violet eyes regarded the spirit curiously for a moment before replying.

"It's like a wafer, dipped in chocolate..." He tried to explain, and realized pocky was just one of those things you had to experience to fully appreciate. A wicked grin spread across his face and Yuugi held the sweet out as if to hand it to the apparition beside him. "Here why don't you try?"

Before the other could point out that such a thing was impossible, Yuugi had swapped places with him, and the the little stick was nearly dropped in surprise when the spirit realized he was suddenly corporeal again. "Aibou!" he protested, but Yuugi now stood off to the side of the desk where he had been only moments before, a silly smile plastered over his features.

"Come on, try a bite, I promise you'll like it!"

The spirit regarded the little wafer between his fingers carefully for a moment, before lifting it to his mouth and biting off a small piece, chewing it slowly. His expression was guarded as he swallowed, looking up at his companion who was apparently expecting a reaction.

"It's...different..." he managed, though the small twitch at the ends of his lips revealed he had enjoyed it much more than he was willing to let on.

"I told you!" Yuugi laughed as he watched his other take another bite, this one a bit bigger than the last, the hint of a small smile creeping onto his normally serious face.

Hopping up on the desk in front of him, Yuugi watched happily as the piece of pocky was finished off quickly, though his smile faltered a bit as he saw a slender hand automatically reach for another one. "Hey, don't eat them all!"

His darker half just smirked and took another bite and Yuugi realized a moment too late that he could not jump back into his body, he was being blocked.

"That's so cruel!" He came dangerously close to pouting as he watched his partner pick up another piece and began chewing on that one as well. He gave another mental push, trying to get back into his body, but his other self would not yield, and he resigned himself to watching his partner devour his snack in front of him, that amused smile still tugging at his lips...

...wait a minute...!

"You knew what it was all along didn't you!" he accused, realizing his other was having far too much fun as he devoured the precious package piece by piece.

He heard a chuckle and suddenly he was sitting back in his chair, half eaten pocky in hand, with his partner sitting on the edge of the desk, one leg crossed over the other and watching Yuugi with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Before he could protest his mind being shuffled without warning, the other had slid off his perch and he felt that familiar presence hovering close enough to whisper into his ear:

"You're cute when you're annoyed, aibou."

And then he was gone, back into the puzzle leaving him alone in his room once more.

Yuugi, who's face had turned positively red sat there for a moment, pocky still clutched in one hand, his other clenched in his lap as the words rolled through his mind. Cute?! What had he meant by that?!

He slowly lowered his gaze, his eyes running over what had once been a full package of strawberry pocky, now containing only crumbs. The sight seemed to snap him back into reality, the flush of his cheeks deepening as he realized he'd been duped.

"You sneak! You're not going to get away with that!" he threatened, holding the puzzle in both hands and giving it the best glare he could muster.

"You owe me a box of pocky!"


End file.
